convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
S.H.I.E.L.D.
The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D., for short, is a major organization from [[wikipedia:Marvel_Comics|'Marvel Comics']] and debuted in The Ties That Bind. They are an extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, dedicated to protecting America and the rest of the world from whatever threat may make itself be visible. Role Genesis The organization appears through Fury and a number of the Avengers, whom Umbrella is at odds with. After using the Tesseract to transport the Survivors to their world and force them to fight, implanting explosive devices within their bodies, the Avengers, consisting of Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, and Scott Lang, managed to defeat the group and deactivate the devices, before Lang and Wanda Maximoff are sent on their way with the group to infiltrate Umbrella and take back the Tesseract. Most of the Avengers reappear in the afterlife plot, at odds with Ultron, while Fury appears in the epilogue in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, attempting to stop Albert Wesker from escaping, only to fail. The Ties That Bind Led by Nick Fury to fight off Albert Wesker and his Crossed minions, S.H.I.E.L.D. appeared roughly halfway through the event to aid the participants of the Murder Game, picking them up in their giant helicarrier and tentatively saving them from the Crossed menace for the moment, before officially assigning them the mission and responsibility of taking down Wesker. They were the ones that ended up transporting the participants to Celebrity Island later on, which would later become the site of the climactic battle of the event. After the fight was over, by activating a mysterious device called the Tesseract, S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to safely transport each participant back to their home world. The Ultimate Game The organization is mentioned in the alternate world where Loki manages to conquer New York City and defeat S.H.I.E.L.D., as well as the Avengers. The downed Helicarrier is one of the available location, where the Survivors met an alternate version of Nick Fury as well. Genesis Epilogue A week following the events of the epilogue where the group had finally been awakened by Coalition agents Kenji Miyazawa, Alvin, and Alter Ego, Fury had been contacted by Amanda Waller, head of ODMA, to offer a partnership between S.H.I.E.L.D. and her own organization, to which he agrees. Notable Members Administration * Nick Fury * Maria Ross Avengers * Bruce Banner * Steve Rogers * Thor Odinson Former Members * Adam Eberhart - Regular Members, died shortly after The Ultimate Game due to his psychic link with the Arch Demon being cut off. * Chris Redfield - Auxiliary Forces, died in The Ties That Bind when overrun by Crossed, resurrected and corrupted by the Arch Demon in Fusion, only to die again. * Leon Scott Kennedy - Auxiliary Forces, died in Before the Sickness at the hands of Jack Krauser and Nemesis. * Scott Lang - Avengers, died during the events of Genesis, but was brought back to life by Albert Wesker with his mind altered so that he was loyal to Umbrella. * Steve Rogers - Avengers, died during the events of The Ties That Bind. * Tony Stark - Avengers, was killed by Ultron in Genesis. * Wanda Maximoff - Avengers, died in Genesis using up her power to protect Adam Eberhart from the effects of the device within everyone in the end. Major Divisions and Branches Administration The primary branch of the organization, headed by Director Nick Fury. With its advanced weapons and extraordinary agents, S.H.I.E.L.D. was considered the greatest military power in the world under Fury's leadership. Avengers The Avengers are a team of extraordinary individuals, either with superpowers or other special characteristics. Their purpose is to protect world stability from inner or extraterrestrial threats, and to work with the peaceful interests of the whole world rather than a specific country or organization, formed by Fury to unite the world's greatest against threats that cannot be ordinarily faced by S.H.I.E.L.D. on its own. Auxiliary Forces During the early Progenitor Era, S.H.I.E.L.D. had come to work closely with two individuals from the same world as Albert Wesker, the individuals in question being Chris Redfield and Leon Scott Kennedy, who aided them in combating the threat of Umbrella. Trivia * This specific incarnation of S.H.I.E.L.D. is most likely supposed to be the [[wikipedia:Marvel_Cinematic_Universe|'Marvel Cinematic Universe']] incarnation, just like Nick Fury himself. Category: Organizations Category: The Ties That Bind Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Genesis Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.